


I need you to leave

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Post 3x06, Season 3, Shadowhunters - Freeform, sh season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus loses it with the lightwood siblings after Alec is gravely injured by the owl.





	I need you to leave

Magnus slid his bedroom door closed gently and as quietly as possible even though he’d put Alec under a deep sleep already. He bowed his head and leaned against the door as he sent a private whisper of thanks to the angel for sparing Alec’s life tonight.

Too close. Tonight was too close.   
He was madly, deeply in love with his Shadowhunter after this time together and there was no way he was ready to give him up. No. He would never be ready for that. These past few days he and Alexander had had their ups and downs about mortality and immortality at that; and this was just too close to home. He couldn’t bare to lose Alec.

Magnus pushed himself upright and with a steadying breath he wiped his eyes and calmed himself the best he could. Between Caterina and himself Alec would be okay.  
He decided he really needed a drink.

Magnus stopped dead when he reached the living room.  
His eyes flared.

“What is HE doing here.”

Magnus ignored the two others in the room and stared right at Jace.   
Jace had his arms wrapped around himself like he was trying to hold himself together. He was beaten and bloody. He looked like death.

“How is he?” Jace said quickly. 

“How... HOW IS HE?” Magnus roared.

“Magnus!” Isabelle called and she stood up.

“Please- I just want to know how my brother is.” Jace said urgently.

Magic be damned. It didn’t feel enough. Before he could think Magnus was steaming ahead towards Jace who did nothing to stop him when Magnus grabbed him by the front of his leather jacket and slammed him back into the brick wall. 

“Magnus, Stop.” Isabelle said and she made forward but Magnus made her slide back with one push of his hand, a ball of energy made her move away from him.   
Across the room Clary stood watching. She didn’t intervene. She looked broken. Tired.

“You dare ask me how he is?” Magnus asked. His knuckles were white as he gripped Jace’s jacket tighter. 

“Please.” Jace’s eyes leaked fat tears, his eyes red rimmed and raw. “He’s my Parabatai, my brother.”

“You almost killed him.” Magnus hissed “you almost killed your Parabatai!” Again he slammed Jace backwards making his head crack into the brickwork. 

“I didn’t know what I was doing. It wasn’t me.” Jace pleaded. He was limp in Magnus’ grip. He was clearly defeated and deep down Magnus knew Jace had under the possession of this greater demon they were hunting; almost killing Alec had snapped him free but right now he didn’t care. Jace has almost snatched Alec away from him. He never really got the chance to make up with Alec before it happened. They shared one brief, silent hug in the halls of the institute but were too busy hunting the owl, hunting Jace, to make up properly. 

“Do you remember it at all?” Magnus asked bitterly and he released Jace from his grip but didn’t take a step back. 

“Do you remember what you did to him?”

Jace closed his eyes and shook his head a little “no, not really. But it wasn’t really me...”

“He found you first. Of course he did. This is Alec we’re talking about, he’s devoted to you, his Parabatai, the other half of his soul. His family. He found you before any of us could. You fled of course and he followed you to the roof of a church. You fought, he tried to reason with you first of course but then you attacked him and he was forced to protect himself, to keep you down. But your brother couldn’t bring himself to hurt you. Not really. He loves you too much you see...”

Jace was sobbing now and Isabelle was shouting at Magnus to stop but he didn’t care. He needed to say this. 

“Please Don’t Magnus, I’m so sorry.” Jace cried 

“He loves you so much that he didn’t put an Arrow through your eye. Instead he tried to reason with you again. And you- Jace Herondale- you pushed your Parabatai from the roof. Luckily some branches broke his fall but his right arm is shattered almost beyond repair! His ribs broken. A cracked skull! Shall I continue? When he came around briefly he told us what happened, he was only concerned for you. Not for one moment was thinking of himself.”

He was glad that Jace was suffering. He was glad that his heart was breaking. It was nothing compared to what he would have felt if Alec had died.

“I think that’s enough now.” Isabelle said and she struggled against the spell that Magnus had cast upon her to stop her from moving. 

Magnus stepped back and flicked his wrist and Isabelle was free. She went straight to Jace and tried to embrace him. Jace struggled away from her.

“Don’t you think he’s broken enough?” Isabelle called to Magnus. “How could you- you know it was the demon.”

Across the room Clary sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

Magnus turned his back on them and poured himself a large whiskey. He downed it in one and then poured another. 

“Demon or no Demon the fact is clear. Jace doesn’t deserve Alec’s soul.” Magnus said bitterly and he threw himself into the blue arm chair and swirled his drink in the glass.

“I know you love my brother, Magnus, but you have no business saying these things.” Isabelle said “this is Lightwood stuff, Shadowhunter stuff.”

“And a Downworlder like me has no business in Shadowhunter affairs?”

Isabelle looked like she was counting back from ten in her head, her fists clenched. “That’s not what I’m saying.” 

“Seems like it.” Magnus retorted.

“Stop it!” Clary said loudly. “Stop it both of you. No one would be saying this stuff if it wasn’t for the owl. Let’s concentrate on Alec, we’ll figure this out tomorrow. Okay?”

Magnus downed the last of his drink and said nothing. The room was silent again except for the odd sniffle from Jace. 

“I need you all to leave.” Magnus said finally. 

“What?” Isabelle said.

“Your mother is on her way. She and I are all Alec needs right now.” Magnus said coldly. “You all need to leave.” 

He clicked his fingers and pulled them upwards and the loft door swung open. 

“But...” Isabelle began.

“We need to get back to the institute, Izzy.” Clary said “without Alec it’s probably a mess.”

Izzy nodded “Magnus, you’ll call me if he wakes?”

Magnus pursed his lips. He loved Isabelle Lightwood, but tonight he had to time for her and Jace. 

“Of course he will.” Clary added “Right Magnus?”

“Right.” He said finally.

“Tell him I’m sorry, Okay?” Jace said desperately 

Izzy guided Jace to the door.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Clary asked Magnus quietly

“I’ll be fine. It’s Alec you should worry for.” Magnus said

Clary touched his arm “you don’t need to pretend to be so strong. He’s gonna be okay. You two are meant to be together and no demon can stop that.”

Magnus’ eyes stung.   
“Thanks biscuit.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay? I could stay?” 

“No thank you. Maryse will be here shortly. Get back to the institute and help get it in order for Alec, that’ll be one less thing on his mind when he wakes.”

Clary squeezed his arm once more before she followed the others out and closed the door.

Magnus went back to his bedroom.  
Alec was still lying upon the bed sheets in a pair of jogging bottoms and no shirt. His right arm surrounded by a humming light of magic, it encase him as it worked to mend his shattered bones.  
He looked so young laying there. His wounds already healed, just the remaining tinge of purple bruising. 

Magnus sat carefully on the bed and brushed Alec’s hair from his face with his fingers. His own eyes brimming with tears.

“Your siblings were just here.” Magnus said thickly “they’ve gone to the institute to keep it running as efficiently as you do. Well, they’re going to try.”

Magnus climbed into bed properly and curled himself gently around Alec.   
“Your mother will be here shortly, she’s so worried so you better keep mending so she doesn’t have to panic, Okay?”

Magnus turned to place a kiss into Alec’s dark hair.

“I know we’ve been fighting a lot these past few days but I need you to know how much I love you Alexander. I love you so much it hurts. I can’t bare to think of you hurt and in pain. Caterina and I did our best and when I wake you I hope you feel better and Alec...this has made me rethink a few things tonight. I don’t want to waste anymore time with you, I want us to live together and really start our life properly, that is if you’ll still have me. I’m sorry it took this to happen to shake me into sense. I’m gonna make sure nothing happens to you again. Not on my watch, Okay?”

Magnus knew Alec couldn’t hear him but he snuggled in closer and he would stay there until Maryse arrived to see their boy.


End file.
